


First Christmas

by rowofstars



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Mulan goes to Scotland to spend Christmas with Merida. And there are some minor light malfunctions. For the 31 Days of Ficmas prompt #9 - Lights.





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing these two!

Merida scowled at the tangle in her hands and huffed as the lights that were already on the tree finally stayed on without flickering She’d been at this for an hour and she was tired of tiny light bulbs blowing out, and tired of her hands getting scratched up by the tree. “Bloody useless - ”

“Uh...” Mulan stopped in the doorway of the small apartment, a bag of groceries dangling from her fingers. Her head tilted slowly to the side as she took in the image of Merida all wound up in Christmas lights. It was definitely not like this when she left. “What did you do while I was gone?”

Merida whirled around, wrapping the wires around her ankles and making her stumble as she tried to step forward. “Stupid -” she muttered kicking them away with her feet. “You’re just in time to help me sort this mess out.”

Mulan’s eyebrow arched as she moved to the kitchen to set down the bag. “By ‘this mess’ I assume you mean the fire hazard you’re trying to put on that tree?”

She put her hands on her hips. “I was just trying to make this place a little _festive_ , that’s all. It’s our first Christmas, and you came all the way to Scotland for bloody’s sake.” She sigh again and then bent to pick up a square package from the floor. “I even wrapped your present all by myself.”

Mulan held back a snort of laughter at the sight of the shiny red paper held in place with entirely too much tape, and crossed the room. She pressed a quick kiss to Merida’s lips, and set the present aside before taking her hand. “Babe, I don’t care if we just sit on the couch and watch all the stupid holiday shows and get smashed on eggnog.” 

“Oi!” She smacked Mulan on the arm, and frowned at her. “First, eggnog is disgusting. And second, the Doctor Who Christmas special is not stupid!”

“Aliens with suction cups for weapons is a little stupid,” was the reply, and Merida smiled.

“Yeah, well, not everyone is trained to use a real katana, or punch a man to death with her bare hands.”

Mulan rolled her eyes. “I have never punched anyone to death with my bare hands.”

“You’re not exactly denying that you know how,” Merida said, smirking. Then she wagged her eyebrows “It’s hot though.”

The two women laughed, and Mulan moved to pull her in for a kiss, stopping when something flashed in her peripheral vision. “Uh, are the lights supposed to be doing that?” She squinted as the white lights that had been steady started flickering like a strobe light in a nightclub. “Someone’s gonna have a seizure if that keeps up.”

Merida spun around, her eyes wide. “Oh, bloody flipping hell!” She hurried over and yanked the cord out of the wall, then sighed and flopped on the sofa. “I quit.”

“Hey,” Mulan said, sitting down next to her. “I came all the way to Scotland because I wanted to see you. Because I _miss_ you.” A pair of warm hazel eyes blinked up at her and she smiled. “I don’t care about decorations and presents, okay? I care about _you_.”

Merida reached up and brushed back a lock of silky black hair, tucking it behind Mulan’s ear. “I love you.”

Mulan’s breath caught, and she bit her lip before her mouth curved into a grin. She’d been feeling it for months before Merida left, and this period of distance had only cemented it. Up until today she’d been wondering if it was one-sided, but now she knew that was just silly. 

“I love you too,” she said softly, her lips brushing over Merida’s as she pressed her back against the sofa.

It was some time later before the lights were sorted.


End file.
